


Favorite Stranger

by Wallwalker



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Harry seems out of sorts during their tour of the 41st.
Kudos: 12





	Favorite Stranger

Kim was concerned.

Their tour of Precinct 41 has been nothing if not exhaustive. Finally convinced of Harry's memory loss, Jean had apparently decided to show them both everything, as if they were strangers to the place. It's interesting enough, as station tours go, but Kim could see that Harry was starting to grow distant, to withdraw.

When they got a moment away from the rest of the officers, Kim touched him gently on his good shoulder. "Detective," he asked. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll make it," he said, looking back at Kim, but he was obviously bewildered. His face, still flushed and puffy from years of alcoholism, wore a small, lost frown. "All these people. They know me so well, but... they might as well be strangers, for me."

"That's not so bad. You're good with strangers, unless they're children." Harry smiles a bit at Kim's subtle joke. "Besides, I'm a stranger to you, but we could still work together. "

Harry laughed. "Yeah, well... that's probably because you're my favorite stranger."

Kim stopped, struck dumb by the compliment and unable to say why... until he heard Jean shouting ahead of them. "We should... catch up."

Harry grinned. "Yeah."


End file.
